Mario's House
.]] '''Mario's House', also known as Mario Bros.' House or Mario's Pad, first appeared in the German Club Nintendo series of Mario comics and was later featured prominently in the various Mario RPG games. Additionally, Mario and Luigi's parents' house (and by extension, Mario and Luigi's first house) is shown at the end of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and the very beginning of Yoshi's Island DS. It resembles a Mushroom, like a Toad House in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, though in other games, it resembles an stand-alone house with a red roof. It is often the starting point of the journey for the Mario RPG series, such as in Paper Mario and Paper Mario: Color Splash. History ''Club Nintendo'' ''Süße Weihnachten'' Mario's home is shown several times in the Club Nintendo comic series. It makes its first appearance in Süße Weihnachten. As the comic is set around Christmas, the house is decorated in a Christmasy style, and also has a Christmas tree. It is a very small house with apparently only one room, which resembles the version seen in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. At the time of the comic's setting, Mario is not at home, but the door is opened. Bowser takes this chance to steal some sweets. ''Super Mario: Im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit'' In Super Mario: Im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit, not much of the house is seen, but it appears to be much larger than in its previous comic appearance. It also has a bathroom (just like in the later comic Super Mario: Die Verwandlung). The fact that it is multistory may imply that Mario lives in an apartment during the events of this comic. ''Super Mario: Coole Klänge'' Super Mario: Coole Klänge shows for the first time that Mario and Luigi live in the same house. The comic also shows a radio, a saxophone and several guitars in their home. ''Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit'' The story Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit reveals the location of the house, Pilzgasse 13, which translates to Mushroom Alley 13. Another possible translation would be Mushroom Way - the area near the house in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, though this similarity is probably coincidental. The house in the comic is very big compared to its counterpart in the games, and is covered with ivy. Not much is known about the inside, except that Mario has a TV. ''Warios Weihnachtsmärchen'' Finally, the house is shown again in Warios Weihnachtsmärchen. In this comic, it is painted white and has a red door which reads MARIO in large letters. Nothing is known about it otherwise, except that it is decorated similar to the house in Süße Weihnachten. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, it is named Mario's Pad and is connected to Vista Hill to the west and Mushroom Way to the east. It has a sign that reads "Pipe House" and sits in a small forested area. The interior of the house is a single room with a bed, a Fungi Light, a cuckoo clock, and a change of clothes hanging on the wall. Outside, several large wrenches are hanging up on the side of the house. Additionally, the house has a huge pipe sticking out of the roof. In fact, Mario falls through this pipe after Exor crashes into Bowser's Castle. Toad, who was waiting for Mario and Princess Toadstool outside, rushes into the Pipe House. However, instead of helping Mario, Toad quips "Lots of people use something called a 'door' to go in and out of their houses." Dry Bones hid his flag under the bed in this house. ''Paper Mario'' series In Paper Mario, it is named Mario's House and is located a short distance to the west of Princess Peach's Castle, though it can only be reached via a Warp Pipe in Toad Town. It has a secret basement that Luigi had added to the house, as he thought Mario would not find his diary there. Mario is able to check his battle statistics (as well as other statistics) and his mail here, he is even able to rest in his bed in Paper Mario. Mario can commonly come and visit his house, and is able to see Luigi doing something different every time, whether it be standing outside, or writing in his diary. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the house doesn't change much, but has a red and green theme, such as the red and green coffee mugs and toothbrushes. In Super Paper Mario, Mario has pictures of his partners from the previous two games, but the house is otherwise unchanged. In Super Paper Mario, it is named the Mario Bros.' House, as titled by its theme. The Mario Bros.' House reappears in the opening sequence of Paper Mario: Color Splash, when Princess Peach and Toad come to speak with Mario about the letter they received. Although the exterior is somewhat similar to previous games, the inside is completely different, looking more like the interior in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. It is shown to be on one side of a small river. ''Paper Mario'' information Mario is able to sleep in his house, thereby fully recover his HP, FP, and Star Power. He is also able to check his letters, which is put on his desk. After getting the Super Boots, Mario is able to access Luigi's secret basement and read Luigi's Diary. He is also able to check his statistics on a blackboard, which include: *Coins Earned: xxx *Badges Collected: xx/80 *Star Pieces Collected: xxx/160 *Tayce T.'s Recipes: xx/50 *Chuck Quizmo's Quizzes: attempts/attempts *Number of Battles: xxx *Your First Strikes: xxx *Enemies' First Strikes: xxx *Total Power Bounces: xxx If Mario has not yet done any of the things above when reading the board, the corresponding entry will show as "???". Goombario's tattle of Mario's House states: "It's your house! Cool! Nice landscaping! I like my house, but yours is even nicer. Did you do the decorating yourself?" The in-game map description states: "Mario and Luigi live here, but Luigi looks after the house. Here you can recover HP and FP or read letters sent to Mario." ''Dr. Mario 64'' Dr. Mario's house (as he is an 'alter-ego' of Mario) is seen in the beginning scene of the story mode in Dr. Mario 64. ''Mario Party 3'' In Mario Party 3 on Waluigi's Island, there are remains of Luigi's house, destroyed by a Piranha Plant working for Waluigi. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi's house is seen in the opening where the worried Toad arrives to tell the Mario Bros. that Princess Peach's voice had been stolen. This version has a kitchenette, a loft that has the two brothers' beds, a big portrait of Princess Peach, and a bathroom. Outside, the house is pale yellow in color, has a red roof, a Star antenna and a chimney resembling a pipe. Peach's Castle is also able to be seen from the home. Similar to Super Mario RPG: Legend of Seven Stars, the music is an arrangement of the World 1 map theme from Super Mario Bros. 3. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, the interior of the house has been changed, now including cameos from the previous Mario titles. ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Mario and Luigi's house has, depending on which was selected, a huge Mario or Luigi Cap for a roof. It has also a green mustache-like decoration with a star in the center and is very small. There also was a river just down the path that flooded. See also *Mario's Castle *Luigi's Mansion *Wario's House Category: Mario locations